High school for demigods
by percyjacksonlover1037
Summary: Percy and Tanya are twin demigods but don't know it. Percabeth. I realize it's been a while since I have updated, I will try to update tonight, I promise XD I've just been busy with wattpad!- July 15th 2015
1. Chapter 1

"Percy! I swear I am going to kill you!" My twin yelled from the bathroom. We have this sibling rivalry going on to see who can pull off the best prank, and judging from her scream I was winning. "What in the Hades is wrong with you!" She screamed storming into the living room.

"Sorry sis, but you are just too easy to pull pranks on." I smirked looking at her brand new white ripped pants which were now pink. Ah gods she was going to kill me, she hates pink.

"I will get revenge!"

"I don't doubt that" my mother said calmly walking into the room "Now Tanya, please go get dressed, and there is breakfast on the counter when you are ready for it"

"Sweet!" I yelled racing for the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't I get food?" Tanya complained.

"Unless you can get ready for school in less than 5 minutes then no" my mom replied. "If you will excuse me I have to go to work, Paul will be taking you to school, try to be ready Tanya."

"Perce save me some food!" Tanya yelled going back to her room. I smirked and looked at what was on the counter, blue waffles. I immediately put all of them on a plate and smothered them in syrup. I took a bite and smiled. Blue food is good food. That is probably the only thing that me and Tanya can agree on. For some odd reason we can read Greek fluently and so we have decided to use Greek terms instead of swear words.

"Percy! I cannot believe that you seriously ate all of the waffles!" I looked down at my plate not realizing I had eaten them all, I know I took them all but I was going to save some for lunch.

I laughed nervously "sorry sis" I apologized, as she kept glaring. " but they were just so good" I drawled.

"Perseus Jackson, by the end of the day I swear that you have had a tragic accident!" She yelled running out the door.

"Hey Paul!" I smiled cheekily as he came into view.

"Hello Percy" Paul said. He rummaged through the cupboard and pulled out a plate with Saran Wrap over it.

"What's that" I questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about, now come on let's get to the car before an angry twin storms in" he joked.

"Don't joke Paul, that is a very serious problem in this house and you know it" I said with a straight face and opened the door, to find my best friend about to knock. "Hey!" I greeted.

"Well hello there" Grover smiled "mr. Blofis" he said just as smily, I don't know why but that boy always had a smile on his face.

"Please Grover, outside of school it's Paul" Paul said looking at his watch "now we need to get a move on before we are late"

"right" I said with a mock salute.

"here this is for you" Paul said handing Tanya the plate.

"Thanks Paul!" She said carefully unraveling it to reveal... More blue pancakes! She looked back at me with a smirk.

"Paul" I whined "Can you tell her to give me some?! I'm still hungry"

"sorry but no, Tanya asked me to save some last night" he replied.

"Oh my gosh! Did you guys know Annabeth is coming today?!" Grover said excitedly.

"Who in the hades is Annabeth?" I asked.

"somebody I met from camp!" He always talked about camp and sometimes I think he's lying about it "She's so smart, and has always wanted to go to school! But our camp director said no, but her mother..." He shivered "convinced the director to let her go to school."

"Grover, I'm pretty positive that you can leave camp anytime that you want" Tanya said while stabbing another piece of waffle and shoving it into her mouth.

"Not this camp, you are mostly aloud to leave, but sometimes you can't"

"I never want to go there."

"I'm sure you'll make it there someday" Grover smirked.

"hah! Percy I would be going and you wouldn't!" Tanya yelled whipping her head around to see me sitting in the back seat.

"Trust me, you both will make it there,but for now school is where you will be going" Paul said as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Hmm, how do you know about this camp?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Do you guys want to come to meet Annabeth?" Grover asked frantically.

"sure..." I said still glaring at Paul as we made our way into the school. Me and Tanya looked at each other, we both knew something was going on, and we were going to get to the bottom of it.

Annabeth PoV

I walked into the office, thinking about how lucky I was to help Grover protect two demigods at school! I was so excited when chiron told me that I would finally be able to attend school.

"Hi! I'm Annabeth Chase, the new girl" I smiled at the receptionsit. Her hair was in a beehive and had way too much hair spray in it.

"I'm sorry hold on a moment" she said into the phone. "Can I help you?" she asked rudely.

"Umm yeah... I would like to get my class schedule and locker as well as it's combination" I smiled nodding my head slowly.

"Don't get snarky with me" she snapped.

"Oh and my name is Annabeth Chase" I smiled still saying it slowly as if I was talking to a baby.

She picked up a file and handed it to me. I was about to grab it before she pulled her amr back "if you ever talk rude to me again, I will personaly see to your expolsion"

"understood" I said and mocked salute. She sneered and went back to the phone.

_locker #142_

_07-23-75_

_Period 1: Math- Mr. Kent_

_Period 2: Architecture- Mr. Jones_

_Period 3: Gym- Mr. Wayne_

_Period 4: English- Mr. Blofis_

_Period 5: Science- Ms. Hol_

_Period 6: Greek- Mrs. Prince_

_Period 7: History- Mr. Stewart_

_Period 8: Health- Mr. West_

_homeroom: Mrs. Prince_

_HAVE A GOODE DAY!_

It seriously just tool me 15 minutes to read that.

I looked down the hallway to see Grover with a man and presumably the two twin demigods. "Annabeth!" Grover bleated running up to me as fast as his crutches would let him. "It'a so good to see you!" He said pulling me into the biggest embrace ever. "How's Thalia? I wish I could have seen her big homecoming! And how are you and her holding up with Luke?"

"Grover calm yourself" she said still locked in their embrace "you really need to check your ADHD"

He laughed "right like yours isnt as bad when you start talking about architecture! And I'm guessing with your dislexia it took you 20 minutes to read your schedule" he joked

Somebody coughed and I looked over to see the two twins looking at each other and then at us suspiciously. " I am sorry but I must get to class I look forward to having a smart kid in my class" he said not forgetting to looks at the twins.

"hey!" they both said in unison

"we are straigh C students" the boy protested. I'm not sure if the teacher heard him considering how he was half way down the hallway. "I'm Percy by the way" he smiled "and that monster over there is my twin Tanya"

"It's nice to meet you but I have to get to class" I said.

"Dude" Tanya said grabbing her brothers shoulder, trying to stifle her laughter. "It's like she's a daughter of Athena!" Percy looked at her amusement filled his eyes as he laughed too.

I looked mortified, they aren't supposed to know about the demigods! "Ummm Tanya and Percy have dyslexia as well" Grover said. Well duh. "And they can fluently read Greek" obviously. " so they reference to Greek things like instead of saying hell they say hades or tartarus" funny, at camp we do that too. "It's like their twin thing" he said using his fingers as air quotes.

"Yeah! We have decided Grover would be like a tree nymph, saytr, or centaur" Percy said.

"im gonna say saytr" I grinned giving Grover a wink. "And you too are probaby children of Poesideon!"

"well duh"

"alright now I seriously have to go, so bye!" I said. now to find my locker.

**A/N: So I kind of like the justice league, and I couldn't come up with any good teacher names so I just used DC superhero names (which sadly I do not own any of the justice league characters mentioned in this story, not do I own any of the Percy Jackson characters mentioned except for Tanya... She's mine)**

**Hope you enjoyed:)**


	2. Authors Note- Please Read It Is Importan

Okay guys so I realize that it has probably been over a year since I updated and I realize that but I don't think that I am going to get around to updating anytime soon, BUT, I do have three options for you to choose from. I already have my next chapter written it just needs to be edited and with that I give you your options...

1\. I find an editor, with this editor I will be able to go over my ideas with them and they will proof read my chapters telling me what needs to be changed and what not. If this option has the most votes I will send a copy of my next chapter to everybody who wants to be my editor and whoever I feel like does the best job at editing chapter 2 will get the job as my editor and will be given credit in every chapter :)

2\. Nothing changes, I will edit my own chapters but of course it will be slower because I will find something wrong every time I read over the chapter and eventually will just grow to hate the chapter most likely and will start from scratch, if I don't get any comments on this update this will be the option that I will resort to until somebody tells me what they want.

3\. I give my story away... I know that it is frustrating as a reader to want to know what happens next and so if somebody can update and keep their readers satisfied I will be completely okay with that. I will however ask that whoever takes my story gives me credit in the description because I will be giving them an outline of what I want to happen in each chapter so you will still be getting my idea it will just be updated sooner. I do have a request though that this person has stories that I can read over though so that I know they will not completely shank my story and I know they actually will have the motivation to write

I will give you guys a week to two weeks to leave your vote in the comment section. I am sorry this wasn't an update, I should be updating around tomorrow. Sorry to disappoint


End file.
